Santi Isidoro ed Eurosia
'Santi Isidoro ed Eurosia '''is an early 19th century subsidiary church of the parish of San Filippo Neri in Eurosia, and is at Via delle Sette Chiese 101 in Garbatella. This is in the Ostiense quarter. Picture of the church at Wikimedia Commons are here. Name The joint dedication is to St Isidore, who was a bishop of Seville in Spain, and St Eurosia who was a girl martyred by Muslims in Spain in the 8th century. The church has the nickname ''La Chiesoletta, ''"the little church". History This was the first church built in Garbatella, in 1818, when the locality was entirely rural. The patron was Nicola Maria De Nicolai, a priest and local landowner who erected it for the benefit of the workers on his estate. The site was on the pilgrim route between San Sebastiano and San Paolo fuori le Mura, the Via delle Sette Chiese (named after the seven patriarchal basilicas, not any local churches), so pilgims would also drop in. The privately owned church was purchased by the noted Oratorian priest Generoso Calenzio in 1889, who restored it. This was the beginning of the presence of the Oratorians in Garbatella. In 1902, iron railings were provided for the portico after the church was burgled. In 1915, Mgr Calenzio died and left the property to the Holy See. There were still very few people living locally, so the bequest was renounced and reverted to the family. However, this proved to be a mistake because suburban development started within ten years. In 1924, the Oratorians purchased the church and established it as the first Mass centre for the new suburb. The church was nicknamed ''La Chiesoletta ''because of its size. As the local population increased, it became much too small and, in 1952, a new church of ''San Filippo Neri was built next door to the east, at number 103. Simultaneously a full parish was set up. The Oratorians remain in charge. There were restorations in 1989 and 2009, and the church is now valued as a local historical monument. The parish celebrate some Masses here, but not throughout the year apparently. Exterior It is a plain little box of a building side-on to the road and right next to it. The height is of two storeys, on a trapezoidal plan since the far wall is wider than the entrance one. The walls are rendered in a dull pale brown colour. There is a small bellcote on the right hand side wall, with a gabled and tiled top and only one bell aperture. The attached loggia is attributed to Valadier. This is rendered in a creamy white, and has three arched portals in its façade. The central one is much larger than the flanking ones, matching the two large arched portals in the side walls. These arches spring from block imposts, painted yellow. Above is a triangular pediment, with the tympanum outlined in yellow and containing a dedicatory epigraph: Divis Isidoro et Erosiae dicatum, ruralis vicinae et sanctas basilicas obeuntium commoditati, Nicolaus Maria de Nicolais fecit, Anno DDCCCXVIII. A pair of flaming urn finials occupy the ends of the pediment, while the central finial is the usual metal cross on a stone mushroom. The loggia contains three plaster reliefs attributed to Canova, of the Virgin and Child with St John the Baptist; the Baptism of Christ, and Christ Welcoming the Children. The roadside wall of the church features a pair of round relief medallions of St Philip Neri and St Charles Borromeo, after a legend that the two saints met here in 1575. The church’s connection with the former saint accounts for the presence of the Oratorians in Garbatella. Interior The interior is painted in imitation of polychrome marble revetting. The high altar, however, is in actual polychrome marble. Access The church is open (parish website, May 2018); Weekdays 16:00 to 19:30; Sundays and Solemnities 11:00 to 12:30, 16:00 to 19:30. Liturgy Mass is celebrated (parish website, May 2018) on weekdays in summer (from May) at 18:30. Mass in the Extraordinary Form is on Sundays in July and August at 20:00. External links Official diocesan web-page Italian Wikipedia page Church's website Category:Catholic churches Category:Outside the walls - South-West Category:Dedications to St Isidore of Seville Category:Dedications to St Eurosia Category:19th century